The prior art has put forth several designs for windshield wiper accessories. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,177 to Russell W. Clark describes an electrically heated cover for wiper blade assemblies which includes a cover body having front, rear, right hand, and left hand end walls and a top wall having a longitudinal access opening for allowing ready connection of the wiper blade assembly to a wiper arm. Electrical resistance heating elements are attached to the inner surface of the cover body and are electrically connected to the vehicle electrical system to provide heat that prevents formation of ice on the wiper blade assembly, the wiper blades and the windshield during severely cold snowy weather. The cover is held in place by a plurality of thumb or set screws through the cover that bear against the wiper blade assembly and are kept from slipping by rubber bushings that contact the wiper blade assembly. The cover is easily removed and installed and allows completely normal operation of the windshield wipers, and requires no alteration of preexisting equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,157 to Tadao Kushida, Shuji Moro, Takashi Kuzuno, Yoshitaka Kaneko, Yuji Yagi, Chihiro Ueki and Akira Kadokura describes a vehicle wiper blade assembly which has a cover for covering blade support members, at different points therealong, and for covering portions of the wiper blade. A blade spoiler can be adjustably attached either to a primary lever, which connects the support members with the cover to a wiper arm, or to the wiper arm. The spoiler presses the wiper blade against the windshield when the vehicle is moving, improving the wiping efficiency. The lower edge of the spoiler is positioned nearer to the windshield than to the bottom of the cover to improve air and debris flow. The support members are also pivotally coupled to both ends of the primary lever to improve the wiper blade efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,201 to Nora McCray describes a rear wiper blade protective device including a cylindrical tube having an open first end and a closed second end. The open first end is dimensioned for receiving the rear wiper blade therein. A pair of suction cups is coupled with respect to the cylindrical tube whereby the suction cups can be adhered to the rear windshield with the rear wiper blade positioned within the cylindrical tube.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.